jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Torpedo
Overview The Torpedo, also known as the Agera, is a now unobtainable special/supercar vehicle added in the 2018 Winter Update. It cost $750,000 and required players to unlock it by reaching a certain Criminal level during Event Seasons 1 and 2. The Torpedo used to spawn in the Evil Lair, right next to a Camaro. Now the Audi R8 spawns there. After being speed tested, this vehicle was proven to have the highest top speed in Jailbreak, beating the Jet, Bugatti, Roadster, and Volt Bike. This, along with its incredible acceleration and reverse stats, make it a very useful vehicle for criminals, allowing for an easy escape from the Police in most situations. This vehicle is similar to the Arachnid, as both were $750,000 and belong to their own team, along with being locked by a level requirement. Obtainability The requirements to obtain the Torpedo have changed several times throughout the various Event Season updates. Season 1 In Season 1, the Torpedo made its debut alongside the Arachnid. It was available for purchase only when players reached Level 30 on the criminal team. Once unlocked, it would cost $750,000, a price that would place it among the most expensive vehicles in the game. Season 2 Season 2 also included the Torpedo in its level rewards. But unlike Season 1, it would be unlocked at Level 5 instead of Level 30. This was likely put in place so that players who obtained the vehicle in the previous season would have an easier time unlocking it again. However, this system was rather flawed, as newcomers did not have to work as hard as players in Season 1 did to unlock the vehicle. The price tag of $750,000 stayed the same, but the lowered level requirement definitely made the Torpedo easier to get. Season 3 When Season 3 began, the Torpedo was replaced by the R8 and made unobtainable by normal means. Since its spawn at the Evil Lair was removed, it did not naturally appear on the Jailbreak ''map, making it impossible to buy new. However, if another player spawned the Torpedo into the game via a Garage or the Mobile Garage Gamepass, it would be possible to buy it. This loophole was abused by players that did not legitimately obtain the vehicle beforehand, damaging the Torpedo's exclusivity. Season 4 As of Season 4, the Torpedo is officially unobtainable. The spawning loophole is patched, and upon attempted purchase, players will receive nothing but a notification that says: "This vehicle is from another season." Gallery Screenshot_9.png|''The front side of the Torpedo. Screenshot_10.png|''The left side of the Torpedo.'' Screenshot_12.png|''The right side of the Torpedo.'' Screenshot_13.png|''The top of the Torpedo.'' Screenshot_14.png|''The Torpedo with its headlights on.'' RobloxScreenShot20200222_102053795 (2).png|The rear of the Torpedo. Trivia * The Torpedo is most likely a hybrid between a Koenigsegg One:1 and Koenigsegg Agera RS, both incredibly fast hypercars built by Koenigsegg. *The Torpedo is one of two vehicles, the other being the Arachnid, that have names which do not make reference to either the existing real-life vehicle from which they are primarily based, such as the Bugatti, Camaro, Lamborghini, Model 3, etc., nor the class/type of the vehicle in question SUV, ATV, Military Jeep, Helicopter, etc. Coincidentally, the Torpedo and Arachnid were both limited-time level-locked vehicles released and ‘removed’ in unison. * This was one of the most frequently requested vehicles. A vehicle of this caliber has been suggested since the Winter Update in 2017. * This is the joint-second most expensive vehicle in the game, tied with the Arachnid and behind the Volt Bike, BlackHawk, Monster Truck and the Jet. * The Torpedo has a spoiler, but it cannot be changed. This is the first vehicle to have this feature. * This vehicle was fixed in a miscellaneous update to not slide around. * The spoiler changes color with the body color, making the Torpedo the only vehicle in the game with that effect. This means if you are wearing a texture, your spoiler's color is your body color. This can save cash, but it may not be very stylish. * The Torpedo’s spoiler has an unusual texture that cannot be removed. Although the color can be changed by changing the Body Colour, the spoiler will always appear with a rough appearance and an ever-present sheen most notable when in direct sunlight. Strangely, these attributes seem to also affect the color the spoiler is given even when the spoiler matches with the color of the car which will always do unless a livery is on the vehicle, the spoiler will be a lighter shade, making colors such as Matte appear grey-like when chosen. * In Season 1, Level 30 was required to unlock this vehicle. In Season 2, Level 5 was required to unlock it. ** Even if players obtained this vehicle in Season 1, they would have to work for the levels in Season 2 in order to use it again. * Right after the Season 2 Update, players still had to be Level 30 to be able to buy the car. This was quickly fixed by the Badimo team and was changed to Level 5. * For the whole of Season 3, the Torpedo was still obtainable with a loophole. If another player that owned the Torpedo spawned it into the game, it could be purchased. As of Season 4, this loophole is now patched. * The Torpedo, Arachnid, R8, and the Raptor are the only cars to be limited so far. * The Torpedo has a 6-speed transmission. Category:Vehicles Category:Limited-Time Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:Cars Category:Level Exclusive Category:Criminal Category:Two Seat Vehicles